1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a hard disk storage device for industrial computers, more particularly, a hard disk storage device for industrial computers mounted with movable hard disk storage device for effectively increasing the containing capacity of the hard disk storage device.
2. Description of Related Arts
Due to the growing automation of factories and diversification of industrial production, needful data processed by computer mainframes are ever increasing, especially for files containing large portions of images and pictures. Thus between central storage systems and a plurality of work stations, high-speed information transmission is in demand so as to shorten the procedural processing time, particularly the fluency of transmission for image files. Therefore, the containing capacity of storage systems, the security of data and speed of execution efficiency are the three most important features for current industrial computers.
The heights for general industrial computer casings range from 1u to 8u, with 1u (44.45 mm) being the standard of height adopted by industrial computer casings.
Since general industrial computer casings are standardized, the storage capacity thereof are thus confined due to the limited space available, also most storage device are mounted at the front of industrial computer casings so as to provide heat-exchanging function for hard disk modules, a design that renders the conventional storage systems incapable of providing support if larger hard disk storage capacity is required.
The primary object of the present invention is to provide a hard disk storage device for industrial computers by utilizing a plurality of elastic plates such that a movable storage rack is automatically lifted as the hard disk storage device is opened, and a support rack is utilized for confining the lifting height of the movable storage rack. As a result, the containing capacity of the storage device is increased by effective use of limited space.
The hard disk storage device for industrial computers that achieves the foregoing objects comprises a casing having a fastening plate disposed at the bottom thereof; a fixed storage rack formed by a plurality of dividers and an upper cover, and such dividers are utilized for defining the containing spaces for hard disks; a movable storage rack formed by a plurality of dividers, an upper cover and a frame lid, and the dividers are utilized for defining the containing spaces for hard disks, and the movable storage rack is an individual component capable of being separated from the casing; a plurality of fixation racks laterally mounted in the casing for dividing spaces between the fixed storage rack, the movable storage rack and other components, with the flat board thereof being plainly formed; a frame lid for covering the fixed storage rack and other components; at least one elastic plate mounted at the bottom of the casing for lifting the movable storage rack, and a support rack with one end thereof engaged at the bottom of the movable storage rack and with the other end thereof fastened with the fastening plate at the bottom inside the casing for limiting the lifting height of the movable storage rack.
Locking members are further mounted on the movable storage rack for fastening the movable storage rack with the flat board of one of the fixation racks, such that the movable storage rack is fixated co-planar to the fixed storage rack for both the movable storage rack and the fixed storage rack to be covered by the frame lid.
A roller can be mounted on top of the elastic plate to get into contact with the bottom of the movable storage rack, so as to reduce noise or attrition.
The locking member can be of translational or rotational design.
The locking member can be fastened to any position of the casing.
The supporting rack can be U-shaped or in other shapes.